Natasha Illusion
Natasha Illusion was a dragoness from the ''XDragoon'' webcomics series. A former Elite Soldier, Illusion proudly wore the mantle of "one of the most powerful dragons on the planet." Her power level exceeded the level of Krad del Black, and even rivals the level of the powerful Morphs, General Ruster. She rarely used more than 5% of her power, and her power wass strong enough to generate giant force fields that can disintegrate beings inside and eletrocute other beings who try to touch it from outside of the field. Natasha may have been an elderly woman, but she took pride in her powers which give her a beautiful appearance. She trained the young dragon Rocky to become the XDragoon, and even stood up against General Ruster in her battle against the Morphs. AppearanceCategory:DragonsCategory:Elite SoldiersCategory:DeceasedCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:StubCategory:Morphs WarCategory:Dragonesses Natasha Illusion hides her real appearance. She truely is a very aged woman. But her young illusion appearance keeps her younger form: light green skin with green scales that carry darker green stripes. She had long, flowing black hair and red eyes without irises or pupils. No known dragon or dragoness carried that eye pattern. History Pre-Krad Arc Natasha Illusion had been an Elite Soldier for years. She and the rest of the current Elite Soldiers, Fei, Logan del Black, Cherry, and Richer had fought in the Morphs War. The five Elite Soldiers were dispatched to the Temple of the XGem, where they were to retrieve it and keep it away from the Morphs. It's possible the Elite Soldiers knew that Richer was the chosen XDragoon. Sadly, Fei and Illusion were the only one of the few five Elite Soldiers who made it through the war. After seeing two of his friends, Logan del Black and Cherry, die by Morphs, Richer took the XGem and ended the Morphs War. However, 90% of the population of their home planet, Gan-Mah, was wiped out during the war. Fei and Illusion then traveled the world to find survivors and help them get through the troublesome aftermath. Along the way, they came to Logan's village, wher ethey found his five-year old son: Krad del Black. Illusion then healed him of his scars with her powers, and then decided to travel to the Northern Region of Gan-Mah. Krad Arc (2561) Natasha had snuck aboard the ship Krad del Black had built to travel to the planet Earth by means of a portal. When the ship reached Earth, the Elite Soldiers Lance and Hammer dispatched the dangerous criminals they gathered and ordered them to find the XGem, which was located in Palmares Hill. Natasha disintegrated them all with her dangerous force field. Because of her power, her companion Fei (who was then the leader of the emperor's Elite Soldiers) ordered the mission to be called off. Natasha then proceeded to obtain the XGem so she could ensure it was given to the XDragoon, but could not reach it because the XGem was encased in a Crystal Grave that only the current XDragoon could destroy using his own energy. When Rocky and the other dragons reached the hill, Rocky was the only one who could get through Illusion's force field ((because the XGem altered the forc field. Natasha told Rocky where to go through telepathy. She then bound Rocky in her energy and began training him to become a real XDragoon. Part of this training was to learn how to control his own energy, and to learn the Burst Spark. However, she chose to anger Rocky by implanting an image of his worst enemy hurting the human Renata, so Rocky used the Burst Spark. After the training, Natasha told Fei of her plan to bring the dragons to Krad. When Fei was injured due to electrocution, Illusion tended to his wounds and healed him quickly. She then told Rocky how to use the Crystal Grave power of the XGemso that he would not die. Rocky used the Gem, and saved the world. Shortly afterward, Rocky and Alfred were arrested, so Fei dispatched the remaining Elite Soldiers to a special home provided by Illusion. Illusion had saved all of the possessions needed by the Elite Soldiers from the Crystal Grave from the XGem. Lance, who had issues tolerating Illusion's methods, was angered that she had touched all of his things. To gain Lance's approval, she gave a a newly made spear that even matched his red-and-yellow outfit. Lance, in his childish behavior, quickly hugged Illusion. Illusion then encouraged the Elite Soldiers to keep hope that the humans would release Rocky. Jambo Arc Natasha had seen how strictly the old Fei would train Lance, and Fei and Illusion were aware of Lance's real potential as a fighter. Natahsa Illusion told Fei that Lance should spend some time away from home and in the city of San Janery with Rocky and his friends. She also tod Fei that he should not shout as much at Lance. Thanks to these suggestions, Lance learned a new ability when he realized people believe in him. Morphs Arc Illusion was attacked by her arch nemesis, the evil Morphs General Ruster. She was thought to be dead, but she was merely in hiding, assuming a light-like form. Natasha told Fei that he needed to travel to Palmares Hill to power up Krad's Sword, and that Renata had to come with him to the hill. Renata was the key because she was great friends with Rocky. However, Illusion found that Fei had jettisoned her to Grapeville. Natasha came to get her and transported her stright to the Casulo, where Rocky was fighting. It was there that she fought General Ruster. In the process, of defeating him with the help of Fei, she had used up her power. Her old form was revealed. She was then kissed on the cheek by Fei, who told her she was still charming. The two them rushed to witness Rocky become the XDragoon. The two were teleported out of the Casulo during the final battle. After all of the event of the Morphs Game, Natasha and Fei continued to live togather in the home that Illusion prepared. The two confessed their love, and they passed away together. They are frozen in a Crystal Grave. Their graves would appear next to gold statues of their late friends, Richer, Cherry, and Logan along with the Crystal Grave of Krad.